D'deridex class
, battlecruiser, battleship, warbird | Service period = mid-24th to early 25th century | Length = 1041.65 meters | Width = 772.43 meters | Height = 285.47 meters | Mass = 4,320,000 metric tons | Decks = 63 | Crew = 1,500 officers and crew, plus troops | Maxspeed = warp 9.6 | Cruspeed = warp 7 | Armaments = 6 disruptor arrays, 2 photon torpedo launchers, shield inversion beam | Defences = deflector shields, cloaking device | Auxiliary Craft = 16 shuttlecraft, 8 shuttlepods | altimage = Battle of Omarion fleet attack.jpg }} The D'deridex-class (or B-type or Warbird-class) battlecruiser was the pride of the Romulan fleet in the mid-to-late 24th century. They were registered as a class 5 vessel. ( ) The class was named after Romulan Praetor , who held office during the late 22nd century. ( }}) Service history The D'deridex-class was the successor to the warbird of the 2340s decade and the , enlarging its double-hull design and correcting some weaknesses which had become evident in the older vessels. The class was designed to be larger than any Federation or Klingon starship of the time. ( , ) The class was extremely successful and soon found itself making up the bulk of the Imperial Romulan Fleet. D'Deridex-class vessels represented the Romulan Star Empire in numerous incidents and historical events and the class participated in many engagements in the Dominion War. ( ) The D'deridex Advanced was a variant of the basic D'deridex-class starship. These ships were upgraded at Orias III by the Tal Shiar and joined with Cardassian ships for an invasion of Dominion territory in the year 2371. The was an example of this variant. (ST:CCG: The Dominion) Vessels of this class were still being constructed in the late 2370s, before being phased out in favor of the more powerful warbirds in the 2380s. ( ) By 2409, many of the remaining D'deridex-class warbirds had fallen into the hands of Obisek's Reman Resistance. Others were controlled by the Romulan Republic. ( ) Technical specifications Like most Romulan vessels of the 24th century, the D'deridex-class was powered utilizing an artificial quantum singularity and was fitted with a cloaking device. The D'deridex-class's large size makes these vessels more intimidating, but also makes the class highly adaptable. The vessels were primarily meant for military purposes but could just as easily take on the role of a science vessel or supply ship. ( ; }}) This class of ships were known to possess research labs, reverse engineering terminals and intelligence gathering equipment making them capable of a wide variety of operations, both in the fields of combat and covert missions. ( ) At one time, it was believed these vessels only carried a crew of 622 Romulans, however the actual crew complement was 1,500 officers and crew, plus troops. ( , ) Known vessels * (IRC-1900A) * (IRC-1979) * (IRC-1959) * (IRC-1911) * (IRC-1998) * (IRC-1985) * (IRC-1952) * (IRC-1969) * (IRC-1958) * (IRC-2001) * (IRC-1969) * (IRC-1964) * (IRC-1902) * (IRC-1900) * (IRC-1976) * (IRC-1943) Appendices Connections References and notes External links * * * Category:Romulan starship classes Category:Battleship classes Category:Battlecruiser classes Category:Heavy cruiser classes Category:Warbird classes Category:24th century starships Category:24th century Romulan starships